Megatron regains his memories/Shadowmageddon makes a deal with the Young Six
This is how Megatron regains his memories and Shadowmageddon makes a deal with the Young Six goes in Saving Faith. the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns, the Oni Overlord Followers are feasting Oni Overlord Followers: laughing Shadowmageddon: We have the former leader of the Decepticons! The Dragon Armor shall be ours! cheers laughs Shadowmageddon: What is so funny? Faith: What is funny is you feeding them this food, to cover the taste of your lies. Oni Followers gasp in shock Shadowmageddon: Heyeh-Hahahahaha. Well, I'd rather be eating food with them, than stuck on a pole with you. Oni Overlord Followers jeer and laugh Faith: She only cares for herself. If she gets the armor, she'll have no need for you except to kiss her hand! looks confused turns to Shadowmageddon cackles Shadowmageddon: Hahaha. Ahahaha. Let me ask them, Metal Jack. How can you believe anything she says, when she hid behind a mask? Oni Overlord Followers support and argue Motor Mantis: mumbles Deviot: Yeah, yeah, that's true. That is definitely not what I had expected. Ocellus: You know, Shadowmageddon filled your heads with lies! Oni Overlord Followers look at each other Shadowmageddon: Now, why would I lie to you? How could you believe everything they say? Bone Dagger: But, Shadowmageddon, you said that this was Shapeshifter Land. Olympius: Are you saying that she lied? Sandbar: Yes! Deviot: Why? Smolder: Because she wasn't enslaving Dragon Alicorns, she was enslaving your own kind! She used fear to control Faith! It's she who is the fraud! She forced Faith to wear the helmet just as she forced you to be her slaves. Oni Overlord Followers look at each other, Triskull shrugs in confusion. They go back to arguing Faith: We have all heard Shadowmageddon's stories about how she had fought an army of Shapeshifters. Well, look around! We are on Shapeshifter Land, and yet has anyone seen a single one? Dagger rubs her head. Everyone looks around, murmuring Bone Dagger: Yeah. I have not seen any. Faith: No. You have not, because her stories are just that. Stories! The Shapeshifters left these lands long ago, yet she keeps you in fear of them. Her power over you is built on lies! Brave Followers DIED so that she could get the Dragon Alicorn Blade. How do we know it was not her, who took their lives?! Oni Overlord Followers: gasp murmur to each other is annoyed she shouts Shadowmageddon: Enough! Not another word! Now, show of hands. Raise them if you're with her, so I can raise my Dragon Alicorn Blade to lock them all! Oni Overlord Followers look uncertain looks enraged Gallus: That's not fair! You bullied them! Shadowmageddon: I said not another word! suddenly, Megatron regains his memories flashbacks of the Energon mine the Nemesis Cybertron Megatron: (voice) The best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend. Never put off until tomorrow for what cannot be done today. gets his memories back Megatron: I remember! I remember everything! free of his chains he frees the Young Six notices this Ocellus: Your days are over, Shadowmageddon! Shadowmageddon: Now, now, what if I made an offer with you, my dear? Silverstream: You want to... make a deal? Shadowmageddon: Before you do something foolish, let me make you an offer. How about you get me the Armor or else we can see right now how good you really are with that... staff. Get me the armor, and I'll send you home. Sandbar: Shadowmageddon, do we have your word? Shadowmageddon: Yes. I will not destroy you, until we find the Dragon Armor, or died trying. her fellow Oni Overlord Followers We go now, to the Dragon Lady! Oni Overlord Followers cheer